Mody
Mody, labeled the Hyperactive Child, is a student in Total Drama College on the The Screwdrivers team. Biography Mody's pretty camp, being gay of course. He's easily the most childish contestant on the show. He's easily excited and is usually never calm. Mody has issues confronting people and being mean to anyone, which sometimes is needed. His largest problem is sometimes being too nice. Joining TDC, he's just excited to make some new friends! Total Drama College In Induction Day, Mody arrived on the campus fourth, and was very excited. Before he could take in the whole atmosphere of the new people and a big new place he tripped over nothing, much to the confusion of his peers. When Dave falls off of the bus he lands on Mody, putting his armpit directly into Mody's face. After they get up, Dave explains he doesn't believe in deodorant and doesn't bathe, which causes Mody to vomit. Later, when Chirs mentions the Dorm Rooms, Mody crosses his fingers that he doesn't get paired with Dave. After Chris talks about the confessional, he uses it just because he really wants to use it and doesn't say anything important. In Chris Blinded Us With Science, Mody was reluctant to pass through the forest because he considered it dark and creepy, but at the end he decided to do it when Mike offered him to stay there with Dave stinking the place. Mody tries to team up with Mike, but is quickly interrupted by Dave who wants to clean his conscience and protect Mody in the forest. Mody agrees and they go in together. In the forest, Dave keeps up disgusting conversation until he's eaten by a frog. Mody runs away in fear and is the first of his team to be to reach the question door, though he doesn't know the answer. Mody is zapped by Amy, along with Mike, Dave and Crissie until he gets past the door and is put onto a team with them. Trivia *Mody's last name is revealed to be Ringer *Mody is 16 *Mody's appearance is also based off the author of the comic, Martin Ringer. *Mody is the shortest male competitor on TDC and the third shortest overall. *Mody was going to be called Mido, but due to the creator not wanting Mody to be seen as him, he switched the vowels in an attempt to detach himself from the character. *Mody is the first character to vomit on screen. *Mody and Dave are the first people to have a conflict. **This is ironic, however, as Mody seems to be the friendliest person on the show. **Although,it is not really a conflict.Mody is just disgusted by Dave. *Mody has appeared on three front covers out of a possible three. *Mody was the second person to be electrocuted by the balls in the question door. Total Drama College (Original) Total Drama College had a one chapter story before being thrown by the artist to make it better, Mody was one of the many characters seen in this version. Mody was Mido in the original TDC, and many visual changes are seen here, whilst his stature and head shape and features are the same, Mody had a mohawk with blond tips, glasses, a purple jacket, and a tie. Despite looking very different, Mody behaved the same way in the original. He was shown to be affectionate towards Hannah. Gallery DaveModyArmpit2.png|Dave's armpit lands on Mody. AModypuke.png|Mody vomits. TDCModyfail.png|Radioactive Mody. Modycross.png|Mody crosses his fingers. Induction Day Gallery ThisIsAwesome.png|Mody arrives. ThisPlaceIsHuge.png|Mody admires that the college is huge. ModyTripThud.png|Mody trips. YouTrippedOverNothing.png|Mody admits that he trips over nothing all the time. Chris Blinded Us With Science Gallery ModyDarkForest.png|Mody admits that he doesn't want to go in the forest... ModyToForest.png|...but then wants to go to the forest. ModyLeechOnto.png|Mody wants someone to leech onto when he's in the forest. MikeCouldWork.png|Mody decides to ask Mike to be his partner. DaveSorry.png|Dave apologizes to Mody. CleanConscience.png|Mody agrees to be Dave's partner. Mody'sScenario.png|Mody describes his scenarios. TalkAboutSomethingBetter.png|When Dave is silenced Mody says that they could finally talk about something better. ModyRun.png|Mody runs in fear when he finds out the the mutant frog ate Dave. Modybangsdoor.png|Mody bangs the Question door. Daveshoulder.png|Mody looks scared at Dave's pit. CrissieZapped.png|Mody is zapped with his team. DaveThud.png|Dave once again falls on Mody. See Also Category:Males Category:Screwdrivers Category:Contestants Category:Characters